Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch
|birthday=May 13th |age=17 |pet=I have to do a lot more research before I can make a decision about picking a pet |bffs=Ghoulia Yelps and Deuce Gorgon |log=N/A }} Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. He is a zombie and a student at Monster High. Specifically, he is the student disembodied president, which is an interesting position to have for someone whose biggest challenge throughout the day is making decisions and who cannot improvise speeches. On the other hand, Slo Mo might be slow, but he is also thorough, a team player, and one of the smartest students at Monster High. He forms a trio of close friends with Ghoulia Yelps and Don of the Dead, fellow zombies who know when to support him and when to tell him to quit it. Portrayers His vocal effects are provided by Audu Paden in English. Character Personality Slo Mo is a fairly decent natured fellow, with a reserved sense of humor. At one point he gives Frankie a thumbs-up when she asks him about the new "Sugar Eyeballs" from the school vending machine, implying he shares Ghoulia's love of junk food. Generally though, he's the zombie archetype. He simply stands there staring blankly into space like a regular zombie, shambles about, and moans and groans on occasion. His eyes also tend to roll in different directions. Most often static, he has shown distress over being forced to impersonate Lagoona's aunt and annoyance at Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura for interfering with his chess match. He also possesses a low tolerance for bad music, as he destroys Heath Burn's guitar on two seperate occasions when Heath attempts to sing. Slo Mo wears a Varsity letter jacket in the school colors, showing that he's a member of at least one Varsity club. He hasn't been shown to play on any of the sports teams onscreen as yet. Ghoulia mentions a tall zombie boy on the casketball team in her diary, which seems to most likely be him. A picture of him is also shown next to a casketball trophy in "Cyrano de Ghoulia"; there is a degree of irony to be found in a zombie playing casketball, as zombies aren't known for speed and agility. Slo Mo is likely to be on the Varsity Chess Club as well. He is shown to represent Monster High in a City Championship Chess Match, implying he's not just a dumb jock stereotype. Appearance He usually is seen with a monster high uniform jacket, has on dark blue jeans, black and white running shoes, and a dark purple shirt on. He has dark blue hair, and pale grey skin. His eyes can also look unfocused at times. Relationships Family Slo Mo is the son of the zombies. Friends Slo Mo is friends with Gil and Heath Burns; Gil even acts as his "wing-man" on one occasion, as in Date of the Dead. Save for two occasions where he destroys Heath's guitar after a particularly horrid attempt to sing, Slo Mo doesn't seem to have much of an issue with Heath's antics. Slo Mo's best friend is Don of the Dead, another zombie with whom he has a rivalry over Ghoulia's affection. However, this doesn't stop the two from hanging out together a lot. In "Freaky Fridate" he is shown to be on good terms with Deuce. Romance Ghoulia Yelps has a crush on him and Slo Mo reciprocates the feelings, smiling in her presence and holding hands with her. He even lets slide her poking him in the eye, in Cyrano de Ghoulia. During The Bermuda Love Triangle, he gets into a fight with his friend Don over Ghoulia. The outcome is unknown, but in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", he is shown being still Ghoulia's main interest. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" he was shot with one of C.A. Cupid's love arrows and he fell in love with Manny Taur. However this love was only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. Timeline * May 14, 2010: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Party Planners". * June 24, 2010: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's nickname, Slo Mo, becomes known through "Cyrano de Ghoulia". * October 25, 2011: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's full name is given as Moe Deadovitch in the video game Ghoul Spirit, but this would eventually be only his preliminary name. * February 12, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * April 13, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's earliest profile-style art is revealed through the Freaky Fab 13 update, hinting that he'll have a doll in the future. * July 12, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's profile art is revealed on a tote bag available at San Diego Comic-Con International. * April 13, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street". * May 20, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch. * July 21, 2013: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch is the Sunday and final San Diego Comic-Con International reveal. * October 23, 2013: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's simplified profile is published in the 20th issue of the UK ''Monster High'' magazine. * Early December, 2013: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's debut doll is released as part of the Ghoul Spirit series. * April 24, 2014: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. Notes * His Birthday is May 13, meaning that his sign is Taurus. Gallery Profile art - Ghoulia Mo scooter.jpg|Slo Mo and his ghoul, Ghoulia! Profile art - GS Slo Mo.jpg Slo Mo H.png Tumblr o4eodoye6q1tc5d60o1 1280.png Profile art - We Are Monster High Slo Mo.png Profile art - Love's Not Dead Sloman and Ghoulia.jpg Ghoulia and Slowmo.png tumblr_nwxkc7r1su1tc5d60o1_500.jpg Tumblr ntxq5642z01tc5d60o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nqyknhhzZg1tc5wz1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nsu3smWd7c1rlj8uwo2 1280.jpg Sloman Slo Mo Mortavitch .png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zombies Category:Fear Squad members Category:Generation 1 characters